Untilted Coffee Omake
by NekoFarfie
Summary: Well..title says it all. A coffee omake..@.@ must..not..drink..too..much...coffee..*passes out from lack of sleep. snores contentedly*


Untitled Coffee Omake  
  
Guest appearance: Okita Soushi of Rurouni Kenshin (Neko's Live In Anime Character)  
  
The sound of snoring filled the Weiss household from the short little thrills of a chocobo, ahem I mean a chokachu, to the loud baritones of some moron who slept with his mouth wide open.  
  
Light streamed into the window of Aya's bedroom, the light temporarily blinding Aya who blinked then looked around to see the bedclothes in a huge heap at the top of the bed. He pulled back the blankets to reveal his worst nightmare.  
  
Aya shrieked, clutching the blankets to his chest, as he stared in terror at seeing ALL the Weiss guys in HIS bed, and promptly woke up. "Thank goodness", he sighed and pulled back the sheets in relief only to be confronted by his second worst fear.  
  
"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY BED!!!", Aya screamed as he promptly hopped out of his bed (well it can't be called his bed anymore) and immediately tripped over yet another person sprawled on the floor snoring contentedly.  
  
"Ooof!!", Neko yelped. The world froze as she contemplated the sight of Aya then Ken and she began to laugh like a maniac.  
  
"Neko, this isn't funny!!!", the two young men yelped as they ran to opposite sides of the room then decided to risk it by shaking some sense into her.  
  
*shake* *Laugh* *shake* *Laugh* *shake* *Laugh* *shake* *Laugh* *shake* *Laugh*  
  
This cycle continued for at least 10 minutes before Neko sobered up.  
  
"All right, let's try to handle this in a completely rational manner," she began, but one look at Aya's livid face set off peals of laughter and she collapsed on the floor.  
  
Aya sighed then the two of them caught one arm each and dragged her out of the room to encounter a completely intoxicated Yohji, Omi, Jien and Okita. Omi was choking Jien the chokachu by hugging it in a death-like grip as though it was a stuffed toy.  
  
"That's the most interesting shade of green I've seen," Ken mused as he dropped Neko on the floor.  
  
With great distaste at having been hauled out of the room, Neko grabbed a huge saucepan and smashed it on Ken's head. This also had the advantage of not only completely rendering whoever she found offending unconscious but woke the sleeping quartet up.  
  
"Seems like we have a slight problem," Neko remarked, "It appears that all those doujinshi were correct."  
  
"What! Whaddaya mean I haven't been near Omi at all," Yohji protested. A light flashed in the room as a bulb lit up above his head. "Ohhhhhh..."  
  
Jien and Omi blinked, "Oh?... Ohhh."  
  
Everyone stared at Aya and Ken who promptly hid behind Neko.  
  
"Okay, so now that's settled can't we actually find out how we ended up so intoxicated." Neko smirked as she pushed the two away from her. "I'm not going near ecchi people like you two."  
  
"If I remember correctly we all drank coffee, didn't we?" Jien inquired as he hopped onto Omi's head. "So the problem began with the people who made the coffee..."  
  
Everyone stared pointedly at Yohji and Okita.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
*PURPLE LIGHTNING*  
  
FLASHBACK - In the kitchen  
  
"What I don't get is why we have to drink coffee," Okita grumbled. "Why can't we drink sake? The Shinsengumi..."  
  
"Enough with the sake, we have two minors who aren't allowed to drink alcohol so we have to make coffee," Yohji interrupted, "So did you get the stuff we needed?"  
  
Okita and Yohji proceed in making a colossal jug of coffee. A fight ensues when Yohji realizes that Okita didn't get any condensed milk but obtained some weird tonic of sweetened cream.  
  
"Why DID you get this!!?"  
  
"Well you did say get the best so I got the most expensive cream I could find," Okita squirmed beneath Yohji's gaze.  
  
"How much more expensive?"  
  
Okita pointed at the price tag.  
  
"Are you nuts!," Yohji's glasses slid off his nose. "It's only Aya's birthday. Do you think he's ever going to spend that much on us!!!?"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter," Okita muttered as he heaved a carton on to the table, "I got five more bottles."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
*PURPLE LIGHTNING*  
  
Aya, Neko, Ken, and Omi dashed into the kitchen to recover the bottles leaving Jien to jump repeatedly on Yohji's head.  
  
"This bottle contains 50% alcohol. Do not use more than 20mg per liter," Omi read in a tone fit to pronounce a death sentence. Neko quickly grabbed the older Weiss shirttails trying to keep them from beating the crap out of Okita and Yohji.  
  
"What are you guys so upset about?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Upset? UPSET?!" Aya screeched.  
  
"So we've settled how we all ended drunk," Aya shrieked," So now how did Ken end up in my... in my..." He burst into tears.  
  
"There... there", Neko comforted Aya.  
  
Aya looked up with shimmery purple eyes about to overflow in tears. "WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
To be continued  
  
Will Aya find out if he really slept with Ken? Will Neko or Jien either be able to sleep after drinking too much coffee while typing this? Find out more in tomorrow's sequel!! "If we can't sleep again..." Neko and Jien intoned. *bleah*  
  
Owari. 


End file.
